The present invention relates to an improved boot stretcher for selectively stretching all or different portions of a boot.
Typically, boots which are not laced or buckled and comprise an elongated calf or upper portion often require some adjustment in order to fit comfortably on the wearer. Also while certain portions of the boot may fit comfortably, there may be a certain amount of discomfort due to tightness in other portions of the boot which require some permanent deformation or stretching.
Generally there have been devices available for stretching boots and shoes; however, they have usually been relatively complicated both in construction and operation. One such device is shown in U.S. Pat. No.2,170,754 wherein there is illustrated a combined boot and shoe stretching and lengthening mechanism. Another prior art device used for stretching the boot leg is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,276,053. The stretching device of this particular disclosure requires fairly complicated means and dual handles with multiple shafts for selectively moving different portions of the opposed boot stretching members in the desired directions. It also relies on totally separate spring-biased means for connecting and urging the members in their opposed outward directions. The wedge members which cam the boot stretching members in opposite directions are separate and distinct from the means for securing the two halves together as are the shafts for moving the upper and lower wedge members, respectively. Still yet another prior art device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,965,515 wherein there are illustrated opposed boot stretcher halves interconnected by upper and lower linkage arrangement, with the linkage fixed to one of the halves and slidably movable with respect to the other half. Separate screw members are provided for engaging the linkage to cause the boot stretching members to move in the desired manner.